Ihu
At the time of Makuta Teridax's rise to power, an old Makuta named Locuz gave a portion of his life force to resurrect a Matoran that he believed could save them all from the Makuta. This Matoran was called Ihu. Biography Matoran As a Matoran, Ihu was the mentor and best friend of Nuju, at the start of his career in the Knowledge Towers. Ihu taught Nuju that the most important thing in life was what you learned while you were living and how you used that knowledge. He also had a breif romance with Amaya, but they had an argument just before Ihu rode the chute that led to oblivion. Ihu was killed when Nui-Rama, sent by Makuta Tyrex (who had predicted that Ihu would destroy the Brotherhood of Makuta), attacked the chute he was riding. The magnetic field was destroyed, and Ihu fell out of the chute, and died on the street below. Nuju and all of Ihu's friends were devastated. When Toa Nuju first traveled to the island of Mata Nui, he named the large snow-covered mountain in the middle of the island Mount Ihu in honor of his late mentor. Years later, a Makuta called Locuz brought Ihu back to life, using portions of the Matoran's DNA, and the Makuta's own life force. Ihu spent a lot of time with Locuz in the weeks after his resurrection, learning about many different creatures and civilizations, including the Rakuta. On a trip to a southern island, Ihu found an inscription telling that a Toa of Ice and a Toa of Water would "walk through the flames, past the horrors of ancient times into a land of evil, where the elements themselves were servant to a greater power, beyond that of the new world". It also told that one would die in battle, through the Great Ignition. Ihu believed this to mean that the Toa would use the Ignika to stop the evil, and never really thought about it afterwards. However, when he asked Locuz, the Makuta would change the subject immediately, saying that he was not yet ready to know. Locuz died shortly after, but not before giving Ihu a stone imbued with Locuz's power. This power would turn him into a Toa. He also told Ihu to find the Order of Mata Nui. Toa On Daxia, Ihu used the stone Locuz gave him to become a Toa. He met Helryx, and befriended a Toa called Hydros. He was trained by Morotok in as many known forms of fighting as possible. He also befriended Mazeka, who learned Ihu's philosophies in mere hours. The Pit Not long after, Ihu was sent down into the Pit with Frydax, in order to track down a Makuta called Pyrez. They travelled there in a Toa Terrain Crawler, which fed them small amounts of sea water very slowly so that they would not feel any pain from later mutations. However, during the middle of the journey, a group of Zyglak attacked the crawler, killing it and shutting down the power. Ihu came out in to the open, which was still full of air pockets, and fought them all. It was then that he discovered his Makuta powers. When they reached the Pit, Ihu was mutated further by the waters. He grew protosteel wings, and his Kanohi Hau transformed in a breathing apparatus that had the powers of a Kanohi Tryna, the Mask of Reanimation. He used his new mask to reanimate a dead Toa, but something went wrong, and the Toa actually came back to life properly and escaped the Pit. His name was Vectivax. Once he had found Pyrez, Ihu and Frydax battled the Makuta. Pyrez summoned a horde of Rahi to attack them, and Ihu commanded an army of zombie craetures to counteract it. Then a being named Karzahni intervened and attacked Frydax. When he had to hold Karzahni off, that left Ihu to battle Pyrez. After a long and furious battle, Pyrez was forced to retreat, and Frydax became trapped in the Pit. Ihu had no choice but to follow Pyrez, leaving his ally to find his own way out of the nightmarish realm. Karda Nui Ihu followed Pyrez through a giant hole into Karda Nui, where the two continued their battle, high above the ground on a stalectite. This was difficult for Ihu, as though he could survive on land now, he was still going through the constant sensation of dying, over and over again. Yet he still managed to defeat Pyrez, whom he managed to send falling down to the depths of Karda Nui, with his gravity increased. After helping some Av Matoran fix their jetpacks, Ihu headed down to the swamp, where he saw a Makuta in a shadow void form. It seemed to be attacking some Order of Mata Nui members, some of which Ihu recognized. Return to Daxia When Ihu got back to Daxia, Helryx sent him on another mission immediately - join the Destiny War and aid the Water Council. This he did, and helped Morotok to track down several Hordika working for Teridax. Irania Nui Using a teleport link to escape the Matoran Universe, Ihu found himself on Irania Nui. He was ambushed by Hordika Lord Ozarii and supposedly killed. Once Ozarii was gone, a Matoran called Yezu found Ihu and took him to Turaga Lome. He met Toa Halok, here, who took him to the Iarn Military training grounds. Halok got Ihu to fight several androids, which Ihu demolished in ways that no Toa of Ice could. When Halok demanded an answer, Ihu told him his secret, but asked him not to tell anyone. When he arrived back at Yezu's workshop, the Fe Matoran tested Ihu and learned of his powers. He too promised not to tell anyone, when somebody knocked at the door. It turned out to be Valorahk, who proceeded to battle Ihu. The mutant was able to counter all of Ihu's abilities, and proved to be a very dangerous enemy, until Ihu used his Kanohi Hau to trap Valorahk in a shield bubble, and beat him senseless. The armor upgrade left Ihu, and he returned to Turaga Lome, giving him an account of the battle. When he had, Lome asked Ihu if he would stay in Irania Nui for a while, and aid the Toa Iarn. Ihu accepted. He later joined the band Rage Against the Makuta. At some point, whilst Ihu was in the Iarn Military HQ, Pyrez invaded Irania Nui on his own and tried to destroy Av Iarn. As buildings were crushed by his immense power, Ihu ran at the Makuta, and battled him. Eventually, Pyrez esscaped and left for Destral, in the Matoran Universe. Shortly after, being called Kreix began searching for Ihu, killing anything that stood in his way. When he found the Toa of Ice, Kreix tried to get him to join the Disciples of Vradok, but Ihu refused. Kreix then unleashed a blast of energy on the Toa. However, Ihu reflected the blast, and Kreix disappeared in a vortex of energy, leaving only his mask and sword. Rise of Vradok Shortly afterwards, Ihu made his way back into the city, where he had a meeting with Turaga Lome. He asked for more resources, but Lome refused, unsure of whether the matter was important enough. As the Turaga left, Kreix materialized behind Ihu, and kidnapped him, taking him to Kiridonia. Once on the planet, Ihu was chained up and thrown against a wall, from which he could not leave. Reiax, who was standing near to him, pressed a button which released an alarm. The leading members of the Disciples of Vradok came in, and all began to chant something. As Ihu watched, a tank which was now visible began to glow, and suddenly a figure burst out. Vradok had returned from the dead. Thrown into a cell, Ihu was confronted by Reiax, who wanted the Toa to join Vradok's disciples. Ihu refused, broke the chains, and burst out into the fortress, battling his way past many of the Disciples. After running for mere minutes, Ihu finally met Vradok. The Great Being also tried to offer Ihu membership, but when the Toa refused, he bashed him through several walls, and hurled him into space. Floating for hours, Ihu was unable to fully resurrect, until Psionic energy leaking from his mind enlarged a wormhole, taking him into BlueSpace. More info soon! Gartheon's Ignika A week later, Ihu recieved a call from a Matoran named Jiku. He was calling for help against Gartheon, who he claimed had the Ignika. Ihu was about to leave when he remembered his time with Locuz, and the inscriptions that he read in the south, that one would die in battle, through the Great Ignition. Believing this to be it, Ihu was reluctant to go at first, in case Gartheon used the Ignika to kill him, as it tied in with the prophesy. Then he remembered that it mentioned a Toa of Water, and Ihu knew that there were no other Toa on the Peninsula. Using his shapeshifting powers, Ihu upgraded his armour, and flew towards the Peninsula, expecting anything. Powers, Abilities and Traits Ihu is a master of ice. He can stop or start blizzards, hurl ice darts, travel via ice slides, and freeze an opponent solid in an instant ( as he has done with many Rahkshi). Ihu also has access to the all Makuta powers, but only knows how to use the very basic powers, since nobody has trained him to use the others. He can control Rahi, create illusions, control gravity, generate stasis fields, and even create a shadow claw, although the element it is generated from is not shadow - what it really is remans to be seen. He can't die, although he feels pain, and has limited foresight, allowing him to contact the mysterious Lumiron. He has also demonstrated immense speed. As a Matoran, Ihu claimed that "The most important thing in life is what you learn, and how you use that knowledge." He stuck to this until the day he died for the first time. When Locuz revived Ihu, the effects of the resurrection process not only prevented him from dying, but it gave him youthful energy. Whilst he still retained all of his experience and wisdom from his previous life, Ihu became a little less serious, and even curious to some extent. As a Toa, Ihu started to take things seriously again. When he was mutated by the waters of the Pit, Ihu found that the mutagens affected him mentally as well as physically, and he became very aggressive. After being cured of his mutation by a Order of Mata Nui operative, Ihu's personality returned to normal. All through his new life, Ihu thought back to what could have happened if he hadn't been killed, wondering whether he would have been made a Toa by Lhikan or stopped Teridax in some other way. Mask and Tools Ihu wears the Kanohi Hau, the Mask of Shielding. Upon gaining an armour upgrade when he was called to stop Gartheon and the Ignika, Ihu fitted his Hau with an eyepiece, like he had planned to do the week after he died in Metru Nui. During his time in the pit, he wore a mutated Kanohi Tryna, the Mask of Reanimation, although it was not shaped as one. Originally, he carried a protosteel mace, but this was destroyed by 'accident' when Ihu was experimenting with certain Makuta viruses. Trivia *Ihu makes his first appearance in Sword of the Great Spirit. *His immortality power is inspired by Captain Scarlett. *Ihu's Kanohi Hau was not made on Metru Nui. Appearances *''Sword of the Great Spirit (First Appearance)'' *''Clash of the Titans'' *''Karael's Blog'' *''Kreix's Task'' *''Disciple of Evil'' *''Bionicle: The Final Battle'' *''Vradok Returns!'' Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Ice Category:Good